New Beginnings
by xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx
Summary: Fem!Harry needs a new start. What better place to go than the beautiful Sunnydale, home of the hellmouth.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy x Harry Potter

New Beginnings

**AN: This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It will predominantly take place in the Buffy Universe.**

Blood.

It was everywhere.

Smoke clouded her vision as she looked around the massacre that was the final battle of Hogwarts. Bodies were everywhere, some crying out in pain, others just crying out in grief. Some people from what she could tell were just sitting there in shock, not understanding the bloodbath that they had just witness. The beautiful rolling green hills that Hogwarts stood upon were now stained with blood and some parts were burnt to ash. Hogwarts, the once beautiful and majestic castle that stood tall and put hope into the hearts of many. It was now crushed, broken, and in desperate need of repair, like many of its inhabitants.

Calla took another look around, trying to imprint everything in her memory. She would never forget the sacrifice these people made to ensure that future generations of witches and wizards could be safe to learn their craft, and that the magical world could once again start living without having to look over their shoulders.

She could hear someone calling her name. It seemed so far away. She finally refocused her eyes and saw it was Professor McGonagall. She was standing right in front of her. 'Why did she sound so far away' Calla thought. As she looked McGonagall over she couldn't help the guilt that formed in her gut. McGonagall stood there with a large gash from her hair line down the side of her face a curling under her chin. Soot and ash covered her face and clothes. Her hair was no longer pulled back into a perfect bun, it was frizzy and unkempt. She also had what appeared to be a small hole in he side that was bleeding quite profusely. Shaking her head and trying to focus she looks at her Professor and sees sympathy and pity swirling in the depths of her soft jade eyes.

Refocusing on the situation at hand she realized that she needed to get her Professor to the medical wing. She open her mouth and nothing came out. The world around her began to blur. She could hear the sound of McGonagall calling her name but it was like trying to hear underwater. She could feel her knees weaken and start to buckle so she locked them to try and keep herself upright. They last thing she say before darkness overcame her vision was the concern that swirled in the jade eyes of her favourite professor.

She was floating in darkness. It was like she had no physical form just nothingness. She felt no pain and no pressure. Just peace. Through the darkness she could hear whispers. Voices carried to her ears. It was getting louder. They started to pound through her brain. Pain began to radiate through her limbs, settling deep into her bones. Bright lights burned through her eyelids. She couldn't help but cry out at the agony that burned through her body. The whispered conversation about her stopped and she heard a female voice asking her if she was OK, and asking her what was hurting. Finally prying her eyes open she looks to her right and saw Madame Pomfrey. She locked eyes with her and open her mouth but couldn't do anything but let out moan of pain. The nurse seeing this looked at her with understanding in her eyes and reached behind her and grabbed a vial of blue liquid and lifted it to her lips. Calla opened her mouth and swallowed the potion with vigour and then laid back and sighed in relief when she felt the pain melt away and numbness take its place.

Seeing the relief over take her feature Professor McGonagall decided it would be OK to start speaking with her now. Keeping her voice soft and gentle the Professor began explaining what happened while she was unconscious.

For the four days that she was not with the land of the living, she had been awarded the Order of Merlin First Class for her heroic efforts in defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort. Shaking her head in disbelief she pushed that thought to the back of her mind, she really didn't need to think about awards right now, she had funerals to plan and memorials to attend.

After another few days Calla was able to convince Madame Pomfrey that she was well enough to leave. Her cuts had healed leaving only scars, her broken arm and dislocated shoulder had been set and were quickly on the mend, her bruised and battered body was healing. She headed towards the Gryffindor common room and then headed up to her dorm room. She shed the white cotton pants and t-shirt she was given in the hospital wing and went to the bathroom for a nice long hot shower. After she washed off all the dirt she could see and scrubbed herself raw of the dirt that she couldn't, she washed her hair and then stepped out of the shower. Drying herself off she wrapped the towel around her body and stepped up to the mirror. She uses her hand to wipe clean the mirror and just looked at herself.

From an outsiders view you would see a beautiful young girl of seventeen with raven black hair and deep emerald green eyes. If you looked closely you would see the pain and loss that were deeply hidden in her eyes and the tiny scars that littered her face, the more noticeable two were the lighting shaped one on the left of her forehead and the one that started in her right eyebrow and continued and inch down her cheek. Sighing, she took one last look and then left the bathroom. Entering her room she put on her matching ruby red lace bra and boy shorts, dark wash jeans and black leather boots, then she pulled on a long sleeve white t-shirt, more to cover the mass of scars on her arms then actually needing it due to the weather, and then a green t-shirt over top. She focused her magic into her hands making them tingle and ran them through her hair drying it by the time she reached the tips.

Finally feeling ready for the day she steeled her nerves and strengthens her occlumency shields to hold onto her emotions. Heading down the stairs to the common room she spots students sitting together in groups. Over on the left she sees a few groups of first, second and third years spread out over the couches and floor talking quietly amongst themselves. Sitting in the far back corner are some seventh years and fifth years, some crying quietly and the others trying to comfort them. Looking over towards the couches in front of the fireplace she sees the last remaining Weasley's, Ginny, George and Bill sitting there with Hermione. Just as the thought of going over to them crosses her mind they all look over to her at once. Hermione has a blank look on her face but Calla can see the anger and blame simmering just beneath the surface. As she looks into each of the Weasley's eyes she can see that they are not even trying to hide their blame. Their eyes are narrowed in anger. Guilt starts to fill her, she never meant for them to get hurt. They were her surrogate family. Ron was her best friend, hell he was her first friend. Deciding that going over to them would just result in a fight that she couldn't deal with she just lowers her eyes to the ground and walks out the front door of the common room.

Turning left she heads directly towards the headmaster's office 'no' she thinks 'its the headmistress' office'. As she walks down the lengthy hallway on the way to McGonagall's office Calla can't help but think about what she was going to do. She had already decided that since she was seventeen and didn't need to technically go through her seventh year at Hogwarts that she would just head down to the ministry and take her NEWTs that way. After figuring that out she then decided that she would take the rest of the spring and summer off to heal and recuperate. With a plan in mind she finally reached the gargoyle that acted as a bouncer so to speak for the Headmaster/Headmistress' office. Standing in front of the gargoyle she realizes that she doesn't have a password so instead she reaches out towards the gargoyle with her magic and forced it to let her in.

Making her way up the stairs she enters the office and sees McGonagall sitting at what was once Dumbledore's desk.

"Good Morning Professor"

"Hello, Ms. Potter. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you for asking. How are you doing?"

"Very well Ms. Potter. Now we must discuss what it is you plan to do"

Calla was wondering whether or not she should let the Professor in on all of her plans. She decided that she would tell her the beginning of her plans seeing as the last half is dependant on nobody knowing where she is going or what she is going to do.

"Well Professor, my plan is to head down to the Ministry at some point in the near future to take my NEWTs, then I'm going to take some time off, maybe go see a therapist to help with the issues that I'm sure are going to surface after dealing with what I dealt with. After that I haven't decided much, I guess it would depend on how my NEWTs go."

She could see McGonagall thinking about what she was just told. "I think that sounds like a very good plan, but please Ms. Potter, once you are done 'relaxing' and dealing with what you have been through send me an owl, I would like to get together and perhaps we could figure out what the future may have in store for you. Above all though, please remember that no matter what I will always be here for you should you need a shoulder to cry on or just someone to listen to you, or even just to sit in silence. I will always be here for you" The professor tears up slightly as she speaks to her.

Calla unable to speak through the lump that has formed in her throat just nods her head with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes and launches herself forward to hug her professor as tightly as she could. They stayed locked in a comforting embrace for much longer than one would expect. Finally letting go a blush blooms on Calla's cheeks as she clears her throat and says goodbye to her professor and quietly left her office and heading back to Gryffindor common room.

Thankfully when she finally reaches the common room everyone has left for the Grand Hall. Calla quickly heads up to her room and summons her trunk to sit on her bed. With a thought and wave of her hand all of her personal belongings begin flying through the air and settling themselves into her trunk. She presses her thumb into an indent on the edge of the trunk it flashes white and then with another thought and wave of her hand her clothes begin to fold themselves and are gently laid in the clothes compartment of her trunk.

Once everything was packed away she shrunk her trunk to the size of a matchbox and put it safely inside her pocket. Taking one final look around she leaves her dorm room for the last time. Once back in the common room she again takes another look around imprint the look of the room in her mind so she would never forget and them calmly walks through the door. Heading towards the entrance hall she looks at all the paintings and suits of armor that adorn the hallways of Hogwarts. Once she reached the entrance hall she turns back around takes one final look and takes a deep breath then turns and leaves Hogwarts without looking back.

Once she can feel the magic of the wards pass over her letting her know that she has passed through and is now free of them she turns sharply on her heel and disappears without a sound.

Calla reappears in a clearing in Wiltshire, England. Before her stood the elegant and immense Potter Manor that had been in the Potter family for generations. Walking up the pathway she makes her way into the foyer and snaps her fingers calling for her head house elf. Blinky appeared with a second and bowed "What can Blinky do for Mistress?" the tiny creature asks.

"Can you please see to it that lunch is ready in fifteen minutes, also can you find me the number of a good therapist, preferably a muggle that knows about magic, and call and make an appointment for me please" Calla says before heading up the grand staircase and heading towards the master suite. Once there she takes her trunk out of her pocket and tosses it on her bed, as it passes through the air it grows back to the original size and pops open once it touches the bed. With a wave of her hand her clothes shoot out of the trunk and into her closet followed by her trunk which closes and settles onto the floor of her closet.

After unpacking, Calla exits her room and heads down towards the dining room. As soon as she crosses the threshold of the dining room a steaming piece of lasagna with fresh baked garlic bread and a small Cesar salad and a chilled glass of Chianti appear on the table. Breathing in the scent of her lunch her stomach rumbles with hunger. She hadn't eaten in days. She sits down and digs in to her meal like ravenous animal. Calla laughs out loud at that thought because when you think about her animagus form which is a large black wolf, she is like a ravenous animal.

Feeling tired from what feels like a long and emotional day Calla finishes up her meal, drains the final bit of her wine and pushes away from the table. She grabs her glass and the bottle and heads upstairs to her bathroom trusting her house elves to take care of the mess. Reaching the bathroom she fills up the tub with hot water and lavender scented bubbles. She sheds her clothes and banishes them into the clothes hamper, fills her glass with more wine and sinks into the bath. Smelling the soft scent of lavender filling her senses, feeling the heat sink into her bones and the taste of wine on her taste buds finally relaxes her into deep meditative trance. After laying in the tub for an hour and finishing her bottle of wine she drains the tub and gets out. Standing on the bath mat she waves her hand in a downward motion that dries her body. She walks out of the bathroom and heads over to her vanity. Grabbing her moisturizer she applies it liberally over her legs then her abdomen and finally over her arms and chest. She then goes over to her large four poster oak king size bed pulls back the black silk sheets and slips in pulling the covers back on top of her, basking in the feeling of silk against her bare skin. It only takes Calla a few minutes before she sinks into a deep uninterrupted sleep.

Over the next six months Calla passed her NEWTs with flying colours and graduated from Hogwarts with honours. She had also been working closely with Dr. Sheppard and had overcome a lot of her issues and nightmares that stemmed from the final battle as well as the life she lived before hand with the Dursleys, she has also dealt with the loss of her close friends and family and not just the ones that died but also the ones that cut contact with her. During the time she was working with her therapist she was also making a plan to get out of Britain. She had decided on going to the United States, it being one of the biggest countries and also their magical society is centred in Boston with almost no other magical areas anywhere in the States. Deciding that she wanted to go somewhere warm she figure California was as good a place as any. Looking up a map of California she was drawn towards the small town of Sunnydale 'hmm that's a cheery sounding place' she thought.

Calla decided that she would go to college and further her education and help her with her desire for a normal life. She had applied with fake transcripts that still accurately measure what she knew, she had gotten accepted. She was to start in two weeks.

Later that afternoon Calla got dressed in her usual dark wash jeans and double layered t-shirt and long sleeve t-shirt, to cover her scars and apparated to Diagon Alley. She landed just inside the entrance to the alley. Walking down the pathway towards Gringotts she takes in the atmosphere of the alley one final time. Entering the bank she walks over to the teller to inform him that she was there to meet with her account manager. She was ushered into a meeting room. Inside her and Ragclaw discussed the options for her money.

Calla decided to leave half her money to be used for a scholarship for students that want to go to Hogwarts but are unable to afford it, McGonagall is to over look the account. The rest of her money she took out of the bank and had it converted to American dollars. Turns out after converting her Galleons she had just over 1.9 million dollars, after transferring that to the muggle bank she will be able to live off the interest alone. Thrilled that she won't have to work while attending school she leaves the bank with a smile on her face. As soon as she steps off the last step of Gringotts front entrance she disappears mid step.

Arriving back at the Manor, she instructs the house elves on what is to happen. Calla tells them that while she is not living here on a permanent basis that she still wants the house to be in working order because she plans to come back frequently. Calla walks up the stairs and goes to her bedroom where some of her things were packed. It was mainly clothes and school supplies along with a brand new top of the line computer. Grabbing all of her bags she apparates to the front hall of the Manor and sees all twenty of her house elves standing waiting to see her off. She smiles at them and thanks them for being so great. Calla instructs them to make themselves at home while she is not there and then walks out the front door and getting into the car that she called to take her to the airport.

Once arriving at the airport she checks in and checks her luggage and then heads into the First Class lounge to await her flight. She only had to wait to an hour before her flight was ready to board. Sitting in her seat and staring out the window she begins to wonder where her life is going to take her and what awaits her in Sunnydale. Then she looks out the window and into the cloudless sky and thinks 'This is the beginning of my new life'


	2. Freshman Living Conditions

**AN: For the sake of my story the dorm rooms at UC Sunnydale will be also include 3 person rooms not just 2 person or singles.**

**Spoilers for Season 4 Episode 1 The Freshman, and Episode 2 Living Conditions. Some dialogue is taken from those episodes.**

Calla arrived in Sunnydale the day before she was suppose to move in to her dorm room. She decided to check into a hotel for the night. Calling for a cab to take her to the Sunnydale Inn, once she arrives she checks in and takes the elevator up to her room. Not bothering to unpack since she would only be there for the night just just puts her bags in the closet so they are out of the way and head to the bathroom to take a shower. After cleaning herself up she steps out of the bathroom and dries herself off with a wave of her hand. Walking over to the window she looks out into distance. A few miles away she can see a forest that appears to be along the edge of some kind of clearing. Looking at her watch she sees that it is only seven o'clock. Deciding that it's time for dinner she puts her black leather boots on, grabs her wallet and her jacket and heads out. After stopping by the front desk to get directions to a local restaurant she is then off in search of food.

After eating a delicious Italian meal Calla leaves the restaurant trying to decide what to do for the rest of the night. Once outside she takes a deep breath and notices that it has gotten dark. Thinking for a minute she remembers the forest that she saw a few miles North of where she currently is. Deciding that it had been quite awhile since she had taken a run in her wolf form and she misses the power and speed. Happy with her plan, she turns toward the forest and sets off at a fast pace. Once she reaches the edge of the forest she takes a running leap over a fallen log and transforms smoothly into a sleek pure midnight black wolf mid-air. She lands on four paws and lets out a happy bark. Taking off at a run she dodges in and around trees before heading towards the running water she can hear. Stopping at the stream she takes a quick drink. Once finished she breathes out a happy sigh then trots over towards a large tree and lays down in the underbrush.

Once she had settled down she relaxed to the feeling of the wind ruffling her fur. Relishing in the silence of the night she can help but perk up when a scent reached her nose. It was the most exquisite thing she had ever smelled. She unconsciously stated walking towards the smell when her ears pick up a far off conversation. Unable to hold off her curiosity anymore she stalks forward keeping low to the ground. She peers out of the forest and sees that it leads into a cemetery.

"Wait!" a voice cries out " 'Images of Pop Culture'. This is good. They watch movies, uh TV shows, and even commercials." As Calla crept closer keeping her belly as close to the ground as possible and hiding behind a tomb she notices two young girls, around her age if she had to guess, one blonde and one red head, the colour reminding her of the Weasley's. As she thinks that she feels a pang of sadness echoes in her heart. Tuning back into their conversation she hears the blonde say "Well I've been busy! It's been a very slay-heavy summer. I just haven't had a whole lot of time to think about life at UC Sunnydale."

Calla notices that behind them sits a fresh grave with a hand sticking out. Soon the dirt begins to move and a head shoots out out followed by the other arm and shoulders. Suddenly on edge, the hairs along her spine are standing on edge, narrows her eyes and focuses her attention on this creature while keeping her ears on the conversation between the two girls however her muscles are strung tight ready to leap into action in a moments notice.

"It's exciting though isn't it?" the red head questions. "Yeah! It's gonna be an adjustment" the blonde says in what she assumes in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yeah, it's like, five miles away. It's uncharted territory" the red head mocks.

Calla watches as the creature struggles to escape his grave. It makes her laugh a little at how sad and pathetic it looks, but having learnt to never under estimate anyone or anything she doesn't relax her guard and keeps a close eye on him.

"Giles said I have to be secret-identity gal again" the blonde says with a pout.

"That makes sense"

Finally she notices that the creature has freed itself from its prison and has started to move towards the two college girls. Calla moving over to hide behind another mausoleum so she can have a better view. Once she is in place and can see more, she can see the creatures facial feature mutates into creature with yellow eyes and pointed canines. Finally it dawns on her that she is dealing with a vampire. She mentally smacks herself for not realizing it sooner but puts it off as unimportant.

Fully ignoring the college girls conversation she set up coming up with a plan to kill the creature of the night without injuring the innocents that seemed unaware of the danger they were in. She sees the vampire stalk closer to the two girls with a sick smile on his face, Calla has her muscles tense, about to launch herself over the tombstone and over to the vampire when she sees him stop dead in his tracks and looking down. She cautiously waits and wonders what he is doing. She sees him shake his head and starts to back away. Even though she is very curious about what happen she decides that tonight is not the night to investigate, instead she begins to stalk the vampire as it heads away from the college kids and into the forest. Calla allows a wolfy grin to adorn her faces as the vampire heads straight into her domain. Without a second thought she launches at the vampire and with a deep growl closes her massive jaws around his head, decapitating him as she goes. As she lands she feel the head disintegrate inside her mouth and all she can taste is ash. Hacking and coughing trying to get the taste out of her mouth she runs full speed towards the stream. Once she reaches the stream she shoves her muzzle into the water and begins to lap up as much water as possible, while she is doing this she thinks 'I have to remember to never do that again. There has be be a better way. Magic. Next time I'll just flambé the vampire' Satisfied with her plan of action for the next time she runs into a vampire she shakes out her fur getting rid of the excess water and runs back in the direction of her hotel room.

Back at the cemetery Buffy is commiserating with Willow about how having a roommate will affect her slaying. "It's gonna be tough, though... with a roommate"

"Yeah" Willow agrees.

"I'm psyched about college...Definitely" she says with a nod. "I just need to figure out how it's going to work with my extra-curricular activities... I just can't let it take the edge off my slaying" she says with a sigh. "I gotta stay sharp" She looks behind her "Is this guy every gonna wake up?" She asks and turns to face Willow. Then they both jerk their heads towards the forest when they hear a vicious grow, both shivering slightly at the sound they decide to call it a night and start to walk home.

Buffy was walking through the campus quad after just being handed a whole bunch of flyers. She was looking all around her trying to find her way to the building where her dorm room was located. She keeps walking when all of a sudden she bumps into someone, sending them sprawling to the ground. Apologizing profusely while trying to pick up all the papers that were spread over the ground she hears a mesmerizing voice with a soft English lilt. Looking up and locking eyes with piercing emerald eyes. For a moment her thoughts have vanished and she stands there looking at this girl in shock. "Sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going."

Finally snapping out of her daze she opens her mouth to speak but instead the emerald eyes beauty just says "Thanks for your help, I'll see you around" and then she just continues on her way. Buffy can't help but watch her go, curious about this new female. She doesn't stop staring off into the distance thinking about her until Willow shows up and they walk off together meeting up with Oz, Willow's boyfriend and then made their way into the campus buildings.

After dropping her belongings off in her dorm room and meeting one of her new roommates Kathy Newman, Calla rush off to get her student ID and the last minute books she still needed to pick up. After standing in line for thirty minutes waiting to get her ID she then rushed through the quad, wanting to make it to the campus book store before it closes. Halfway through the quad she feels herself slam into another body and felt her papers fly away from her and settle on the ground. She picks herself up and dusts herself off. Then she bends down to start picking up her papers noticing the blonde she ran into doing the same thing. "Sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going" Calla apologizes. After picking up the last few pieces of paper and grabbing the ones the blonde was holding she smiled absentmindedly and said "Thanks for your help, I'll see you around" before stepping around the blonde and rushing back off towards the campus store, not really paying attention to who she just ran into.

Buffy finally finding her dorm room walks up to the door and takes a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She opens the door and looks in horror to see a large room that has three beds and three desks. Realization sinks in that she will not only have to worry about one roommate, but two. 'How is this going to work' she thinks. Seeing that had suitcases on it and beside it she assumes that one is taken. Turning to the one on the far right she sees a young brunette sitting on the bed. "Hi" she finally speaks.

"Oh! Hi, your Buffy, right?"

"Yeah" Buffy nods.

"Kathy" the brunette says and points to herself.

"Hi, nice to meet you" after she says this the two settle into a slightly awkward silence. "So" Buffy starts, looking around for a conversation idea then when she looks back at the other bed she turns to Kathy and says "We have another roommate?"

"Oh, yeah, Calla. She seems pretty cool, a little shy and quiet but... Hey I think that's a good quality."

"Cool... yeah" Buffy says, storing the name of her other roommate in the back of her mind, as she drops her stuff off beside her bed and flops down on her bed with her hands behind her bed.

"I am really glad they put me with somebody cool... I can tell that you and Calla are cool. I just know that this whole year is going to be super fun!" Kathy exclaims.

Buffy just nods her head and watches her put up a poster of Celine Dion. Buffy hears footsteps coming down the hall and then the door to their room opens and in walks the emerald eyed beauty from the quad, suddenly this roommate thing doesn't seem so bad.

After getting all the books that she needed Calla headed over to the Espresso Pump in desperate need of a caffeine boost. After grabbing a coffee she heads back to her dorm room to finish unpacking and getting ready for the first day of classes.

As Calla nears her dorm room she sensitive nose twitches as she catches wind of the same delicious scent she picked up her first night here, the one from the cemetery. Hurrying her steps wanting to find the source of her smell she finds herself in front of her dorm room. Making the assumption that it is her other roommate that is the source of the scent she opens the door and steps inside.

Once inside she sees one of her roommates Kathy bopping along to music that is playing through her head phones. 'thank god! Because from what I can hear its Celine Dion, and there is only so much of that I can take' she thinks. Looking towards the other occupant of the room she sees the blonde from the cemetery. Dropping her stuff over on her bed she moves closer to the blonde and introduces herself.

"Hi! I'm Calla Evans" she says as she reaches out to shakes hands.

"Hi Buffy Summers". Calla smiles glad to finally have a name for the blonde. As soon as their hands touch, she feels a sparks that makes the hairs on he arm stand up. Smiling brightly at the blonde she decides that she wants to continue with a conversation. She has an urge deep inside her that is telling her to get to know this woman.

"So... Buffy huh? That's an odd name" she says with a smile hoping that the blonde won't be offended.

Thankfully instead of being offended Buffy just laughs "Yeah, you wouldn't believe how much I've gotten that. But my full name is Elizabeth, Buffy is just a nickname, however nobody else knows that so lets keep it a secret between you and me OK?" she says with a wink. "But you're not one to talk, Calla isn't a very well known name either you know." she says with a laugh.

Calla laughs, but nods her head in acknowledgement. "Yeah I know but all the women on my mother's side of the family are named after flowers, My grandmother was Rose, my mother's sister is Petunia and my mother's name was Lily. My father wanted to name me after my mother but she decided that I should have my own identity so they comprised and decided on Calla Lily, which is a flower, unique and my mothers name, so everyone won." she says with a smile as she tries to imagine her parents bickering over her name. She again feels a pang of loss over the fact that she has no memories of them.

Seeing that the talk of her family was causing her distress Buffy skillfully moved away from that and instead talks about her family and friends. Calla responds in kind however she edits her stories to remove magic from them. Buffy and Calla talk long into the night, neither noticing the time that has past. All of a sudden a yawn escapes her lips and she looks at the clock to see that it is two thirty in the morning. Deciding that they should get to sleep before the first day they both said good night and slid into their beds. Laying in bed she basked in the silence and started to drift off to sleep when all of a sudden a loud snore jerked her awake. Sighing with frustration she focused her magic and threw up a bubble that blocked all outside sound within two feet of her bed, it would stay up until either someone entered the bubble or it reaches six in the morning. Once it was silent again Calla drifted off into a deep sleep with dreams of a blonde warrior fighting vampires with a midnight black wolf at her side.

Buffy also having been jerked awake by the loud snoring huffed in frustration. Then the mumbling starts. Sighing she turns over in the sleep and presses a pillow over her head drowning out some of the noise. Looking over to Calla's bed she can't help but feel jealous as she looks at the sleeping figure of her other roommate. Apparently she has the ability to sleep through anything, sighing Buffy just closes her eyes and tries to sleep.

The next morning Buffy is awakened by the sound of Cher playing in their room. Sitting up her bed she looks around the room to see Calla in the same position her hair in a slight disarray, she watches as she rubs her eye with her knuckles and yawn, and she can't help but think how cute it is. Shaking her head to rid herself of that thought she looks to the other side of the room and sees Kathy. Ironing. At six fifteen in the morning.

"Wow, this music is so... so..." Buffy is at a loss for what to say.

"I know. This song is super fun. Isn't it?" Kathy says, unaware of how annoying that song really is.

"You bet. It just gets fun-er and fun-er every time you play it." Buffy says with slight sarcasm. Though Kathy seems to miss it, Calla doesn't and she can't help but laugh.

"Well as much fun as this is I have to get ready for class, I have an early Calculus class this morning." and with that she grabs some clothes goes to the bathroom and takes her shower. Once ready for the day, making sure not to use magic so it won't arouse any suspicious, she leaves the bathroom and grabs her bag. Rolling her eyes at the conversation she can hear between Kathy and Buffy she just keeps her head down and head towards class.

Later in the week Buffy is out walking with Willow after getting a coffee.

"So you had trouble getting past Kathy?" Willow asks

"Yep. She made big with the questions." Buffy replied in an exasperated tone.

" And you thought your days of sneaking out of your room were over." Willow laughs.

"No such luck. Kathy's nice and all, but she's... she's sort of... I don't know, like, 'mini-mom of Momdonia.', but hey I seemed to luck out with Calla, she is super cool and we seem to get along great."

Sighing Buffy continues "I could use a little play tonight though. Listening to the best of VH-1 all day sort of put me on edge."

"Oh, Kathy's still spinnin' the divas?' Willow asks.

"Cause it's the fun-est!' Buffy mocks in a high pitched voice. "Well, no big. College is a time of change, right? I bet, before too long, she'll be trip-hoppin' all over the place." Buffy continues hopefully.

"Yeah! I mean, this whole dorm thing is just an adjustment we need to make. You know? I mean, my roomie is kind of challenging too." Willow commiserates.

"And what are we if not women up to a challenge?" Buffy says with a nod.

"Exactly!" Willow agrees. "Well, here's where I get off." Buffy says as they get to a part of the path that branches off in another direction. "Say 'hey' to Oz for me."

"Happy hunting" Willow calls out to her.

"Wish me monsters." Buffy says laughing.

Buffy was walking around campus and into the cemetery nearby searching for any vampire activity. Finally her 'spidey senses' lead her to what looks like an abandoned fraternity house. Climbing up the pipe connected to the side of the house she makes it to the roof. Walking carefully she makes it to a sun roof. Leaning down to look through she sees a nest of vampires. Leaning a little more heavily trying to see how many there were she feels the glass crack beneath her. Unable to move away quick enough she crashes through the sun roof and land roughly on her back in the centre of the room. All the vampires quickly focus their attention on her. Quickly flipping back up onto her feet she gets in a defensive stance. One vampire come straight at her, she grabs his arm and sends him flying knocking over another two in the process, unfortunately while her attention was on them, one was able to sneak up behind her and tackle her out the front window. They go rolling along the ground fighting for leverage. Finally Buffy was able to pin him down, pull out a stake and dust the vampire quickly before the other made it out. Once again Buffy falls into a defensive stance trying to figure out her odds of winning when a large black mass comes shooting out of nowhere taking down three of the vampires.

Calla had been in classes all day, and if she wasn't there she was in the library. Finally heading back to her room after a long exhausting day, all she wanted to do was sleep. When she turned down the hall that led to her room she could hear Cher playing loudly. Sighing in frustration she just couldn't take another day of that crap. So she dropped off her stuff in the room and quickly made and escape before Kathy could pin her down. She usually like everybody, well almost everybody, but there was something about Kathy that just set her on edge. She left her dorm and headed for the forest, planning on spending the night in her wolf form. On her way to the forest she hears some glass breaking and what sounds like a struggle. Unable to resist the need to help someone she takes off at a dead run and arrives on the scene in just over a minute. When she stopped running to survey the situation Calla was surprised to see Buffy stake a vampire and then get into position to continue the fight with the other seven that were coming out of the abandoned building. Seeing that she was massively out numbered Calla decided to help, but she would do it as a wolf, not wanting Buffy to know there is anything different about her. So she starts to run forward transforming mid step into her large black wolf form and then she charges towards the group leaping and tackling three of the vampires. Decided after what happened to last time she uses her claws instead of her jaws, she managed to decapitate two of the vampires before the third jumped on her back. She dropped to the ground and rolled over on top of the vampire to crush it with her larger mass and then she twisted around trying to get hold of it. With no other choice she rears back and snaps her jaw catching the head in her massive mouth and ripping it away from it body but keeps her jaw as loose as possible that throws the head from her mouth before it started to turn to ash, saving her from that taste 'Thank God' she thinks. Turning around to see if Buffy needed more help she was surprised to see her taking out the last of the other four vampires with ease. 'Wow, maybe she didn't need my help after all'

After Buffy had finished fighting the four vampires that were left over she turned back around to see that it was a large black wolf that had helped her out. Looking up into the sky she notices that it is a crescent moon, not a full moon, so that excludes a werewolf, even she knew that just by looking at it. This wolf looked like a regular wolf, just a little larger and obviously stronger. She can't help but look in shock at the impressive aura that the wolf gave off. Not wanting to get into another fight so soon and assuming since the wolf helped her out that it wasn't going to attack she just smiled at it and said in a soft soothing voice "Hey there wolfy, thanks for the help"

Calla snorted, hating being talked to in such a condescending voice but having no other choice, she just barks, wags her tail and takes off into the forest.

Buffy just blinked in shock and looked to where the wolf used to be and then towards the forest. Shaking her head just speaks aloud to nobody "I have to talk to Giles" 'There is no way that wolf wasn't supernatural' she thinks. So off Buffy goes on her way to see Giles.

Once she arrives at the apartment complex where Giles is staying she pounds on the door. Giles finally opens the door and ushers her in.

"Buffy! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Well, no, not really." She smiles a little sheepishly and looks towards the clock on the wall and sees that its one thirty in the morning. Grimacing slightly she feels a little bad for waking him 'but this is important' she thinks.

"OK Giles, I'm sorry for waking you up, but this is very import and. OK so I was doing my usual nightly slay fest when I head over to this abandoned house and can feel multiple vampires chillin' just inside. So I climb up on the roof and look in through the sun roof now I was just trying to figure out how many I was dealing with when the glass gave out and I crashed right into the middle of their little gathering. I was seriously out numbered eight to one, and I didn't even have any weapons besides my usual few stakes. So one of the vamps tackles me out a window and I manage to get the upper hand and stake him, but then the other come out of the house and I'm still facing seven vampires. Then out of nowhere this big black wolf jumps out and tackles three of the vampires can actually slays them. I mean this wolf knew how to fight and kill these vampires. After I finished slaying the other four it just looked at me, barked and ran off. But I'm telling you Giles this wolf was not normal it was fast and strong and I don't know... Supernatural!"Finally done with her rant Buffy takes a deep breath and flops down on Giles' couch, looking up at him waiting for his word of wisdom.

Taking off his glasses and cleaning Giles begins to think over anything he has read on wolves. "Well Buffy let me say first how glad I am that you are OK. Second I do not believe that we need to worry ourselves with this wolf too seriously. Now yes we should try and figure out its intentions, but it did seem to want to help you, so I don't think it will be a threat as of this moment. All we can say for sure is that it is not a werewolf we are dealing with, seeing as it is not a full moon out. Now that you have told me all about it, in the morning I will begin researching what it could be, in the meantime just keep an eye out for this wolf, and should it cross your path again it would probably be best not to engage it because we don't know what it is capable of."

After talking for a few more minutes Buffy headed back towards her dorm. She finally entered her room and sighed when she heard Kathy snoring and mumbling in her sleep. Looking towards Calla's bed she saw that it was empty. Buffy felt a pang of sadness and disappointment deep in her heart. Shaking her head to clear it of those thoughts because she didn't even want to begin to think about what it meant she moved forward and got ready for bed. Once she was laying in bed she couldn't help the thoughts of where Calla was staying tonight, at the thought of her staying with a someone jealous churned in her stomach. Shaking her head at her ridiculous thoughts Buffy tried to will herself to sleep.

Over the next few days Buffy and Calla grew closer. They told each other everything, minus the secret supernatural side. Buff told her all about her parents and the move from LA to Sunnydale, about meeting Willow and Xander, and about Angel her ex-boyfriend who went a little crazy but seemed to be getting better. Calla on the other hand found a confident in Buffy and was able to tell her all about the things she suffered at the hands of the Dursley's. She also told her the good times between her and her friends at school. Buffy had also invited her out with Willow and Xander to one of their movie nights. The group seemed to get along great.

On the other hand Buffy found herself becoming increasingly more frustrated with Kathy. Everything she did set her on edge. It was unexplainable. After only a couple days she had convinced herself that she must be some kind of evil. She was going crazy. The only light in the darkness was Calla and her friendship.

One night while out patrolling Kathy caught up with her and decided that walking back to the dorm room together was a good idea. Buffy trying to get out of spending anymore time with Kathy the what was need said she was going to coffee. Unfortunately she decided to tag along. On the way to grab coffee before heading to the dorm they were attack by an orange demon in some kind of cloak with glowing green eyes. Luckily Buffy was able to fight the demons off without Kathy noticing anything.

After going to see Giles once again and telling him about the new demons in town and letting him know that there were no further wolf sightings he promised to research the demons to try and figure out what they were.

Later that night Buffy was having a hard time falling asleep. She just laid in bed watching Calla sleep and listening to Kathy snore. Kathy was just getting more and more annoying. She had started borrowing her clothes without asking, and she invited herself to lunch today with the gang. She was beginning to drive Buffy crazy. She also couldn't help but think about the demon that she fought last night, Giles had yes to find its origins or what it could possible be up to. Finally feeling her eyes start to close, and she drifted off to sleep.

_A demon, very much like the one she fought, was holding her down, pouring blood in her mouth. Buffy gags tried to cough it up. The demon reach down an__d and picks up a scorpion and places it on her bare skin. The demon leans closer, almost as if going in for a kiss, before she beings to draw a light, glowing substance out of Buffy's mouth and into it's own_.

Buffy jerks awake startled by the dream she just had, she looks back over to Calla's bed and sees her laying on top of the covers in a long sleeve t-shirt and flannel pants sound asleep. Shaking her head in disbelief that her friend and sleep through anything and wear such clothes in this heat is mind boggling. Buffy then turns over and sees Kathy staring at her from her bed, she jerks back slightly in surprise.

"Do you always make that noise when you sleep?" Kathy asks snidely. Rolling her eyes she just shakes her head and turns back around trying to go back to sleep, pushing the annoyance that is Kathy to the back of her mind and falling back asleep.

Calla's first two weeks in Sunnydale were amazing. She loved the freedom she had. Nobody was there watching her every move and she was free. The friends she had made liked her for her and not because she was the Girl-who-Lived or because she was a very powerful witch. It was fantastic. The only draw back was her roommate Kathy. Calla loved Buffy, she even loved her friends. Calla had even hung out with Willow on their own talking about the books they had read. However Kathy, something was seriously wrong with that girl. She didn't fit and whenever Calla was near her, her magic would not settle. It was strange, but Calla let it go and just resolved to avoid her roommate as best as possible. It was now Friday afternoon and Calla, luckily had no assignment to complete. Deciding that she would head home for the weekend she said goodbye to Buffy letting her know she was going to LA for the weekend, yes it was a lie, but it's not like she could tell her that she was going home to England for the weekend. So after packing some clothes into a small duffel bag she waves goodbye to Buffy and Kathy and heads out. Heading into the forest she takes a look around making sure nobody was around and then quickly disappears, reappearing in her foyer in Potter Manor.

Buffy was sitting in her in her room moping around and missing Calla. Shaking her head and trying to clear her mind of these thoughts. 'I don't even know where they are coming from.' With a sigh she turns back to another problem. Kathy. 'Ugh even her name drives me insane' She was sitting there thinking about the patrol she ran with Oz last night. While it had felt good to rant to her friend about all the crazy that is Kathy, she can't help but feel her friends are keeping something from her. She decided she needed to get out of the room. While walking down the hallway she runs into Willow. 'Finally. Willow. She'll believe me' Buffy thinks. She starts telling Willow all the things about Kathy that led her to suspect she is something supernatural; she is finally convinced that Kathy needs to be taken care of. Willow looks at her a little oddly but tells her to go talk to Giles. Rolling her eyes Buffy says "Well absolutely, I don't want to do anything crazy" and with a smile she walks off leaving Willow there to keep an eye on Kathy in case she does anything weird.

Buffy walks into Giles' apartment complex and knocks on the door. After a minute and no answer she tries the door knob and finds it to be unlocked. She walks in and sees nobody around "Giles!" she calls out. Shutting the door and walking further into the room she calls out "Anybody home?" As she walks further into the room she calls out once more "Hello?" nobody answers. All of sudden a net falls and knocks her to the ground. Xander, Oz, and Giles all run out with rope and start to ties her up.

"What are you guys doing?" She screams, struggling against their hold.

"Buffy, this hurts me more than it hurts you" Xander grunts out while trying to tie her hands.

"Not yet, but it will" Buffy hisses out. Xander pales at the implication and then winces as he imagines everything that she could do to him.

Finally having her hands ties, the guys remove the net and move to sit her on the bench, and then they proceed to tie her to the bench.

Giles convinced that the demon that Buffy encountered earlier has somehow possessed her rushes off to the Magic shop to get supplies for a spell that will make the demon reveal itself, leaving Oz and Xander in charge of watching over Buffy. Buffy sitting tied up on the bench just glares at the two teen boys.

"I can't believe this, after all that we've been through you won't believe me when I say that Kathy is bad" she says a little hurt.

"We want to believe you Buff, it's just that…" Xander starts. "Shhh… don't engage" Oz interrupts, keeping a careful eye on the slayer as she starts to struggle against her ropes.

Buffy finally stops struggling and just glares at the two boys. Xander, realizing that he may not have tied the ropes tight enough, inches closer with Oz to check. Once they are close enough Buffy brings her newly freed arms up grabs their heads and smacks them together, effectively knocking them out. 'Nope, not tight enough' Buffy thinks with a smirk and then turns and runs out of Giles' apartment and off towards campus.

Buffy enters her dorm room slowly and sees Kathy just sitting on her bed reading. Tired of this game Buffy walks further into the room. Kathy stands up and walks up to Buffy. They are two feet away. Kathy sudden pulls her arm back and punches her with a mean right hook. Buffy slowly turns her head back to face Kathy and then grabs her head, Kathy in turn grabs Buffy's and they start to struggle with one another, then Buffy digs her fingers into her hair and Kathy pushes her back. As she is pushed back her nails claw down Kathy's face and the skin peels off revealing a Demon face with glowing green eyes.

"I knew it!" Buffy exclaims happily, and then her eyes widen in surprise as Kathy rushes forward and tackles her to her ground. Kathy pins Buffy to the ground with her hand around her throat. Buffy is struggling to break free of the hold as Kathy prattles on about having to complete her ritual because these other demons from her dimension are coming after her and she needs to borrow 'her soul'.

"Tonight when they come looking for me, they'll take the one without a soul" Kathy reveals. Buffy finally manages to wriggle free a little and bites down hard on Kathy's hand making her let go. She then turns on her side grabs Kathy and throws her away, causing her to land on the bed. Buffy the kicks her hard in the stomach and the sound of breaking bones echo in the room. Both Buffy and the demon stand back up and face each other, Buffy sliding into a defensive stance and Kathy just growls. Buffy runs forward and is thrown over Kathy's shoulder landing on the bed. Buffy jumps back up and kicks Kathy in the back, Kathy stumbles forward before righting her she and punching Buffy in the jaw and then delivering a round house kick to her head, which leaves her momentarily stunned. Kathy takes advantage and throws her into the closet door which shatters and splinters under the force of the throw. Kathy stalks forward and drags Buffy out of the closet and into the center of the room. She straddles Buffy, keeping her pinned down when Buffy all of a sudden wraps a sweater around her neck and begins to strangle her. Kathy reaches up and uses her claw like fingers and tears through the sweater then stands up and throws Buffy into the other bed and kicks her in the face, leaving her dazed. Kathy picks her up and leans her against her bad and begins to smash the phone back and forth over her head. Buffy can feel the blackness start to darken her vision and fights to stay conscious. 'This many hits to the head can't be good" she thinks with a chuckle. Kathy then picks up her and throws her into the wall hard enough for the plaster to crack. Buffy trying to get the upper hand in this fight rushes forward once more, but Kathy just picks up her and throws her through the window. Buffy is barely able to stop herself on the ledge to keep from plummeting to the ground.

Kathy, deciding to end this stalks forward and drags Buffy back through the window. Buffy can feel pieces of glass imbed themselves and can feel blood starting to drip down her stomach and soak through her shirt. Buffy is once more thrown to the floor between beds and then leant up against a bed. Kathy then sits on her thighs and grabs hold of her chin trying to pry her mouth open. Buffy tries to resist for as long as she can but when Kathy pushes her hand against the gash on her stomach she can't help but gasp. Once her mouth has been pried open Kathy opens hers in preparation for sucking out Buffy's soul, only instead of that happening, Buffy soul travels from Kathy and back into her, restoring peace in her body. Kathy's body is racked with tremors and she collapses to the floor beside Buffy.

Buffy's eyes widen in shock as a demon that resembles Kathy appears in her room. They two of them start to converse in some arcane language when Xander and Oz rush into the room. The elder demon finally having enough shouts and waves his arm opening up a portal that sucks them both in. Breathing a sigh of relief Buffy, Xander and Oz just sit in her room and stare at each other, trying to make sense of what just happened.

The next day Buffy and Willow get the news that the transfer papers went through and Willow would now be sharing a room with Calla and Buffy.

Frowning in thought Buffy can't help but think 'I hope Calla is ok with this'.

As Willow and Buffy are unpacking her things the door to the room opens and in walks Calla in all her glory. A weight lifted off Buffy shoulders, one that she didn't even realize was there until this moment.

Calla decided that spending the weekend in England was a great idea. She made an appointment with her old professor and was able to catch up and see how the scholarship fund was working out. Mainly she just relaxed around the Manor, relishing in the ability to do magic after having to hold back for so long. However while she was relaxing she felt an ever increasing force bearing down on her chest, it was strange and she wasn't sure what it meant. After a nice visit and a check in with the elves taking care of her families' Manor she decides it's time to head back to school. Once she apparates back to the forest in Sunnydale her nerves settle, and the weight on her chest eases slightly.

Once she reached the hall that leads to her room she can hear some music playing that is obviously coming from her room. She listens a little closer and notices that it isn't Cher or Celine Dion she breathes a sigh of relief at the thought that Buffy must have control of the stereo. She enters the room only to stop, shocked by what she sees.

"Hey guys… what's going on? Where's Kathy?" She asks.

Buffy and Willow look at each other and hesitate, trying to figure out what to say.

"Oh well you see… Kathy left… school, yeah Kathy left school. Couldn't handle the pressure I guess. But Hey, Willow is the new roomie now, so everything worked out ok right?" Buffy stammers out the answer and then asks hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, that's cool" Calla says while looking around the room. She notices that the wall on the right side of the room has recently been painted and that the closet no longer has a door. Shaking her head she just heads to her bed and starts to unpack her clothes. Trying to shake of the suspicious thoughts she is having, she just tries to concentrate on how good it feels to be home, and now that she is back in the presence of her friends that weird pain in her chest is finally gone.

**AN: I'm also looking for a story I read a while ago, It contained and OC that was a half-vampire. I'm pretty sure it was OC/Willow pairing, but it also could have been Buffy/OC. If anyone knows this story can you please let me know? Thanks!**


End file.
